Breaking? Easy Fixing? Harder
by Live2HaveFun
Summary: It's hard enough to fix someone broken. But it's much harder to fix someone who doesn't know they're broken.
1. The Breaking Point

**Breaking? Easy. Fixing? Harder.**

Rachel Berry tossed and turned, moaning and groaning. Her stomach twisted with knots, in return Rachel wined softly. She didn't know why she kept so quiet, know one else was going to be disturbed by the noise. But yet she screamed in her pillow, the sound came out muffled, and unheard. The dog in the opposite room of Rachel's barked, causing Rachel to get annoyed.

Rachel Berry wasn't sick with some disease. She was just nervous. Nervous for the following day, the day? September 20th 2011, first day of Senior year. She should be prancing around in her room looking for a outfit, nope. Here she is, laying in her bed. Her alarm sitting on the night stand clearly says 12 o clock, no! 12 o 1.

Rachel decides to get some shut eye: counting sheep. 1 sheep 2 sheep 3 sheep... Lame! She isn't a small helpless child that needs a ridiculous game to help her fall asleep. She's 17 yrs old almost a legal adult. And adults don't need a game to help them sleep-they have sleeping pills.

Rachel cracks a smile, she leaps out of bed. Her hands reach out in front of her, trying to find the bathroom. It would probably be a good idea to turn on the lights, wouldn't? Rachel finds the light switch, switching it on with a _click. _That's better, everything's bright and clear. Well nothings bright or clear in her bedroom.

The room is colorless, and there's smoke filtering through out the house. A month ago Rachel decided to get rid of the childish yellow walls and the Broadway posters. Don't get her wrong she still loves Broadway but she doesn't want to jink herself. Her crazy mind found a Rachel way of losing the posters that hung around her walls. And for the smoke... Rachel had candles lighted through out the house, and incense planted in the plants. It's probably not a good idea to have all those fire hazards, but oh well!

Rachel stands in front of her bathroom mirror, having a staring contest. Her competition? A petite brunette with bloodshot eyes. But if you look deep, you'll see the chocolate orbs, that made you melt at the sight. But right now, the orbs look almost pale, begging for attention. But in Rachel's eyes, she's beautiful. Her mouth spreads in a smirk, opening the medicine Cabinet she look's through her _'Candy Box'. _Searching the shelves, Rachel finds what she wants more than anything: pills. Special Pills. The child proof cab is opened in a second, landing on the floor. The next sound is the pills emptying out on her hand. Three pills is popped into Rachel's mouth. Her head drops to the sink. Turning on the faucet she swallows all three pills and some water in a gulp The weird feeling of the liquid slide downs her esophagus, is something Rachel has come to like. Taking three Zolpidem pills is something Rachel has not done before. Taking two and one is the limit for Rachel. But since getting the fake prescription for Zolpidem, it's been harder for the affect to start. Probably cause you're only suppose to take it for a short period of time, unless it won't work... Oh well.

Rachel re-walks her steps, slipping back under her covers. In about 10 minutes or less, Rachel's out with a smile across her lips.

Like her room, things have changed, around Rachel, on Rachel, and in Rachel. It all started the summer after Junior Year. Finn didn't kiss her like she had expected. He walked off the New York stage, to the side of Quinn Fucking Fabray. Finn had broken up with Quinn after Coach Sylvester's sister's funeral. But once Quinn had gotten the hair cut in New York, Finn went running after the blonde, just what Quinn planned. That wasn't the thing that made her a train wreak, but it was one of the things that caused it.

After returning from New York (The supposedly City of love.) Rachel Berry learned that her father's had been offered a job. Rachel thought it was ecstatic. Hiram at first was unsure because it would call for him being away on Business trips constantly. And Hiram didn't want to leave Rachel all alone. Leroy on the other hand was excited.

"Traveling the world and getting paid... Mmmmhh" were the words Rachel recalled hearing her Dad say.

Rachel really didn't want her father's to leave her alone in the house. But it would make her parents happy, so she excepted. Her father's were gone the next day, only leaving behind a dog to guard Rachel and the house.

Over the days, and weeks Rachel changed. But Rachel wouldn't use the word '_Change' _she would replace it with '_Blossomed'. _

Her clothes were the first things to go. It was early June when she donated it to the shelter for the homeless. She thought that the clothes didn't benefit her the way she thought it would. The animal sweaters and plaid skirts were meant to symbol her Boldness. Showing that you can be pretty, sexy, etc with Sweaters and plaid skirts. But that just made her Capital Loser Bold. And the main reason was the clothes she had didn't hide her scars.

Rachel doesn't remember when she first tried it. She doesn't even know what made her try it, risking her life was a thing the old Rachel wouldn't even have thought of. But she remembered it started off small. First using the point of a safety pin. Than she went to a butter knife. After the butter knife wasn't full filling her needs she switched to a blade. The first time she cut her wrist with a blade, she cried her eyes out. Yelling '_What is wrong with me!" _over and over. The next morning, her finger's softly ran over the scars of the scab. Another week, the scar was a mound, and lightly red, with pink surrounding the red. Rachel was dazed at the art on herself. Of course a _normal _person wouldn't call that art they would call that sick.

Attitude is a thing that changes eventually, especially when you're Rachel Berry. It was the end of June, a perfect day in Lima, Ohio. Rachel never came out during the day, she stayed cooped up in her house, listening to music. But today she decided to go out on a walk. She left the house, and walked out to the alley way. The dogs barked along while Rachel stuck her head phones on her ears. She lightly hummed to new music she had bought on iTunes the night before. Rachel walked where her body wanted to go, anywhere that was easy to get too. She had stopped working out a long time ago. In a couple minutes Rachel ended up in the park, the _bad _part of the park. She stepped over broken down fences, and dodged the broken glass on the ground. That's when she met him, a skateboarder. He had faked falling off the skateboard, getting Rachel's attention. Rachel just looked at the guy, that had baggy pants, and a oversized black t-shirt on his head a MLB baseball hat on. Rachel rolled her eyes, and lent her hand to the boy. He smirked, taking her hand, and pulling her down. Before Rachel could yell, he kissed her. Rachel was about to her push away but she melted into the kiss.

Nate was his name, which bugged Rachel because it remind her of the bug, Nat. But that didn't Rachel away from Nate. He was a bad influence on her, cussing and other stuff. Rachel started hanging out more and more with Nate and his friends, learning the things she had never known existed.

Before July started Rachel had lost her virginity, to Nate, but they weren't a couple (Rachel's idea.) Rachel was introduces to a little thing called drugs. She didn't do Meth or Heroin, her thing was Marijuana. She liked to think of it as a herb, because it was a plant. She liked it the best when she makes it into a tea. The smell wasn't as intense as smoking it, and it wasn't such a big hassle like when you cook with it. You just brew it like coffee, easy as that. It doesn't get you real high earthier too, so that was okay to Rachel, she doesn't like the intense stuff.

Mid-July Rachel would be out all night and sleep all night. She was one word bad! And not even a Bad ass she was a wreak.

When Rachel woke up on September 20th 2011 she lay awake wondering what to expect. After minutes of arguing with herself, she get's up. Her closet is colorless, only four main colors: Black, white, gray, and blue. Pink and gold are her least favorite colors now, it makes her gag at the sight of them. After a couple seconds Rachel pulls on a pair of tight, gray (Which was originally white) and a black and white long sleeved shirt.

"_Ding Dong!" _the house door bell rings, the guard dog barks up a storm.

"Shut Up!" Rachel yells throwing a shoe at the door. The dog yelps and keeps quiet for the rest of the time being. Rachel doesn't bother to answer the door, who ever it is will eventually come in.

"Yo Hoe!" Nate hits the door open with the help of his foot. Rachel smirks at the voice, turning around she see's Nate.

"You know I hate it when you address me with that name." Rachel smiles, making Nate chuckle.

"You love it when I call you that." Nate's voice is playful, meaning he came for a make out session or to fuck her.

"I know and I hate that I do," Rachel places her hands on her hips, looking over the floor.

"What are you looking for?" Nate falls on the unmade bed.

"My Bag," Rachel gets on her knees looking under the bed. "Today's my first day as a Senior." Nate raises an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just drop out?" Nate runs his hands down his face.

"And do what? Work as a cashier? No thank you." she continues looking for the bag.

"You can be my girlfriend full time?" his eyebrows go up and down.

"Hell, no." Rachel says making a face to Nate.

"Come on?" Nate's places his hands behind his head.

"No." Rachel walks to her closet. "Actually Fuck No." Rachel turns around looking at Nate.

"Fuck you, bitch." he spats at her.

"You did." Rachel says with sarcasm. She bends down, revealing her black underwear.

"I did and you were wearing that underwear."

"Shut up." Rachel says, picking up a denim bag, that Nate stole for her, from the mall. Nate doesn't say anything but look at the ceiling. "Why don't you drive me to school?" Rachel walks over to Nate.

* * *

><p>The Glee Club hadn't herd from Rachel since Nationals. Some were worried: Kurt, Finn, Mike, Artie. And the others they were grateful: Quinn, Santana, Mr. Schuester. Well the rest they didn't care: Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, and Puck.<p>

Kurt had thought he saw people wearing Rachel's clothes around town, mostly homeless people. Kurt just thought that they shopped at the same store. But again the clothes were hideous, who else would wear animal sweaters and plaid skirts.

Finn was worried. He did truly care about Rachel. He did break up with Quinn for her, but than she got that new hair cut and... Well that wasn't the point. It was like they were a pb&j sand which. Rachel was the grape jelly, Quinn was the peanut butter and Finn was the bread that held them all together. He couldn't just have bread and jelly. And he couldn't just have a sandwich with just peanut butter. Finn would always drive by the Berry household, hoping to see Rachel in the front yard doing yoga or something- He never did. The grass outside was brown, dead. The curtains were always closed, shielding something out or keeping something in. And her car was never out, parked in the garage collecting dust.

Mike teaches a dance class at the Lima recreation center. When Mike got the news that he was going to be teaching with Rachel he felt a challenge coming up. Rachel was the kind of person that would try to take charge. But when the time came, Rachel never showed up. Mike just thought that she had a over whelmed schedule and canceled, but the next week he got the news that Rachel quit the dance lessons. Mike was glad that he didn't have to share the teaching with Rachel. But after he found out that Rachel hadn't been seen or heard from got Mike Chang feeling guilty.

Artie was getting worried, not over the fact that Rachel Berry hasn't been herd from. It was the voice of Rachel Berry, that kept him worrying. But after the days leading to the first day of school, Artie has been worried over the whole Rachel Berry.

Puck, well he was Puck. Puck didn't give a damn about Miss. Know It All, Jewish Princess or whatever. Puck didn't even know Rachel had kept quiet since Nationals. The summer of Senior year was suppose to be the best summer of his life, no way in hell was he going to let a 105 pound girl get in the way of that.

And for the rest they just didn't care or they were glad she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day, of the first day of 12th grade and no one has seen or heard from the famous Rachel Berry.<p>

"Has anybody seen Rachel?" Kurt says like a wild person that hasn't had food or water in a couple of days.

"Nope."

"No."

"Nada"

"Who cares?"

The choir room is filled with the Glee club. Mercedes and Santana had left New Directions for Shelby's choir. Glee club had been meeting two weeks before school even started, and Santana and Mercedes recently changed clubs.

Mr. Schuester comes into the choir room with a clip board in hand. "Okay Class-

Everybody freezes. Looking at the entrance of the choir room. Mr. Schue stops, feeling the tension in the air. He turns in time to see Rachel do her entrance.

"Miss me bitches." Her mouth holds a smirk. Rachel's boot make a clunking noise on the white floor.

Every single person's eyes go wide, at the view of Rachel. Her usual sweater is taken by a long sleeved white and black shirt, gray skinny jeans and black boots that went to her calves. By the looks of it she has to different shoes on, one has fringes, and the other is plain black.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Kurt squeals running up to the small girl, prancing her into a tight hug. Rachel freezes at the contact, looking at the female boy.

"Uh, don't touch me." she moves Kurt's hands off of her like he is dirty. Kurt's heart breaks when he hears that.

"S-sorry," he mumbles walking back to his seat. He gives the club a head shake and pleading eyes.

"So what are we doing? Classic rock? A Broadway hit? Or Journey?" Rachel walks to the piano bench and messes up Brads hair. "I bet it's Journey isn't Mr. Schue?" Rachel brushes by the choir teacher and sits by Finn.

"Hello Finny, and Q." Rachel waves her fingers at the duo. Finn stares at the dark make up Rachel's wearing. And Quinn stares at her hair; it's down but messy and there's blonde streaks in it.

"Hey Chang!" Rachel tilts her chair back, seeing Mike seated next to Quinn and Tina. "Sorry I bailed on dance class." Rachel smiles at him. "I hope you didn't show them how to grind up on each other because I am a pro at that." Rachel winks at him, Mike's eyes shoot up. Tina pulls Mike away from Rachel's view. "Aww Tina! Share Mikey!" she smirks at Tina pushing her buttons. "I'm totally up for a threesome." Everybody looks around shocked at the words coming out of Rachel's mouth. "You know who would like that?" Rachel asks, putting her chair down on the floor. "Puckerman! Hey where's Pucky Puck?"

"I'm right here Berry?" Puck says from beside of her. Rachel turns to her left. She jumps up when she see's him.

"There you Puck!" Rachel smiles, patting his cheek. "And you know who would also love to join us on our threesome?" Rachel says directly at Puck. Puck smirks, at the new Rachel. Rachel searches the choir room looking for Santana. "Hey! Where's the Latina?" Rachel asks anybody. She gets up from her seat, but trips and falls on Puck.

"Rachel are you drunk?" Mr. Schuester walks to the small girl who's laying on Puck's lap.

"No!" she get's up quickly but almost falls.

"Okay she's drunk," Mr. Schuester pushes her back on the seat, and walks to the phone across the room.

"NO!" Rachel stands up but misses again and Falls on top of Finn and Quinn.

"Oh my god!-

"Finn don't use God's name in vein." Quinn says, Quinn sniffs the air and gets a whiff of Rachel.

"Oh My God! She reeks of Beer!" Quinn pushes Rachel off her and on the floor.

"Rachel!" a mans voice is herd through the choir room. The club members turn their head to the voice.

"Nate?" Puck says standing up looking at the man.

"Puckerman?" Nate says on his way to Rachel.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick her up." He points to Rachel who's currently laying on the floor.

"Nate!" Rachel says, lifting her arms up like a baby wanting to be held.

"Come one lets get out of here." Nate picks Rachel up. Her legs dangles off his arms, and her neck is placed upon his shoulder.

"Let's go home babe." they walk out the door, leaving the club in confusion.

Puck is the first to talk among the club,"The Hell Happened to her?" he says with a careless tone.

"What are you talking about?" Tina asks. "She's a lot better than before. But I do not appreciate her flirting with my boyfriend." she huffed the last part, taking a hold of Mike's hand.

"She is not better!" Kurt says, making 'better' sound British. "She was drunk! Rachel Berry Drunk!" He yells, throwing his hands up. "Drunk and Rachel does not got together-

"But she did get drunk at her house party." Quinn says. She looks at her nails, as if today's any other day.

"But she would never attend School drunk, nonetheless Glee club!" Kurt turns to the club.

"Kurt's right, that's not our Rachel Berry." Finn defends Kurt, standing by his step-brother.

"_Our? _She didn't belong with us, to begin with." Tina says with attitude, the way you would talk back to your mother or father.

"Who cares really?" Brittany says, she looks at the red walls, running her hands down it.

"Yeah! She just wants attention like always." Quinn tells the whole Glee Club. "She just wants to steal you away from me," She says directly to Finn.

Finn scrunches his eye brows up, looking at Quinn.

The room begin to erupt in screams and yells, arguing over the Miss. Rachel Berry. Everyone except Will Schuester. He had slipped out of the room long ago, escaping the loud choir room. His destination? Emma Pillsbury office.

"_Knock Knock." _

"Come in!" Ms. Pillsbury yelled quietly, knowing who it would be. She was typing when she saw Rachel being carried out of the school. And she knew that Will would barge into her office anytime soon after that. She was right, standing before her is the one, Will Schuester.

"Hey Will-

"You'll never guess what just happened," He breathed out, pacing the small office.

"Rachel fell asleep, and some random guy carried her out?" she offered, holding her hands by her chest.

He stops pacing for a while, to look at Emma. "Not exactly. How did you know that?" he asked.

"I have a glass office." She raised her hands, to the walls.

"Oh, right." Will walked the chairs and sat in one. "Rachel, Berry came in drunk!" Mr. Schuester tells the guidance counselor.

"Rachel Berry? As in Broadway wanna be?"

"Yes our Rachel. She came in Glee Club and started to talk inappropriate to the other students. And she was drunk!"

"Are you sure that was Rachel?" Emma was skeptical about Rachel coming to Glee Club drunk.

"Yes it was definitely her. Than I asked her if she was drunk she declined, and fell over. When she did that this guy came in and took her away-

"And you let him?"

"That's beside the point." Will changes the subject.** "Somethings wrong with her."**

**So this is a a thing I thought of when I was nervous about my first day backt o work/school. **

**And I wanted to see If I should continue this, just so I don't waste time writting something that no ones going to read. So please tell me what you think of it and if I should continue.**


	2. The Overlay

**Breaking? Easy-Fixing? Harder.**

"Rachel you crazy bitch!" a females voice hollers.

Rachel sits at the edge of the picnic table, swinging her legs to the sound of skateboard wheels. Yellow, red, and green styled ear buds hang loosely around her neck. The headphones stand out next to her black hoodie. When she hears her name, she stops her legs and simply lifts her right hand and gives the girl the finger.

There's a chuckle heard from behind Rachel. The older girl jumps on top of the table and sits next to Rachel. "You went to school drunk! And the on the first day of school!" she shakes her head. "I mean I've went to school drunk before but not even on the first day of school. But that's one of the reasons why I dropped out." She quiets down, also swinging her legs. "Hey! You should drop out too!"

Rachel whips her head towards the other girl. Her hair flairs out making it hit the person beside her. "Kenzie you're the crazy bitch, if you think I'm going to drop my ass out of high school and be like you. I'm going to try and exceed senior year without getting preggo like you." Rachel again flips her off and walks away.

Kenzie snorts at the insult. "Well we'll see! You did go to school drunk. And you ditched today!" Kenzie calls after the small girl. "Fuckin bitch." She then takes out a piece of white rolled paper and lights it. She takes a long drag and lets the smoke filter into the air.

"Fucking bitch." Rachel hisses under her breathe. "Why does everyone think I'm going to drop out."

"Babe!" now a male voice calls out to Rachel trying to get her attention.

Not only does Rachel look but all the other girls and guys in the area look also. The guys at the skate park don't bother to use their girlfriends names. And the girls call their boyfriends babe because most of the time they are just dating them to make their former boyfriends jealous.

"Nate," Rachel says.

"What do you say we get out of here and head home?" Nate rolls over to Rachel who has reached the sidewalk. "Huh?" He rolls up next to her, breathing in her ear.

She shivers, biting her lower lip. The sunglasses that were placed on her head are firmly on her nose. She smirks, and keeps walking knowing it will annoy Nate. She loves to toy with him, it's sorta of hot.

Nate in return sighs, letting his shoulders fall as he exhales. He takes another push off the ground making him roll forward, next to Rachel.

"Nate go fuck yourself." Rachel says pushing him away from her. She keeps walking towards a row of trees that have taken over the east side of the park.

"But it will be better if you help me," he replies skating behind her. He smiles, a bit showing his white teeth. Rachel never understood how white his teeth is when he about smokes all day. But then she figured there's also a thing called whitening.

"Where are you going sexy?" Nate tries again, sliding beside Rachel. "Remember I used that on you when we first met?"

"The overlay." Rachel says. Excusing the last part. "You?" she says quickly.

He ignores her question and asks another. "But the overlay is where you-

"Have sex." Rachel finshes. "I know." she says slowly as talking to a baby. She keeps her pace steady walking at a slow pace.

"But- who?"

"Who?" Rachel finally turns her head to look at Nate. He's wearing the same baggy jeans as the day before and a black zip up hoddie with a wife beater under. For his head, his hat's missing. The hat he usually wears is on Rachel's head. "You mean who with?"

Nate simply nods, looking eager.

"You. You dumb-ass." She grabs his hand and pulls him off the sidewalk and into the bushes surrounding the trees that look like umbrellas.

* * *

><p>"So why do you think Rachel ditched?" Finn asks Puck.<p>

Finn has been going off about Rachel ever since she stumbled in the choir room with a few changes. And Puck's been hearing everything about that little diva come out of mostly everyone's mouth. Who the hell cares if she changed her hair, if she upgraded her wardrobe, if she got a boyfriend who isn't Finn. Out of all those things, Puck only has a problem with one of them, the last. Puck means she can have a boyfriend if she wants and why does it have to always be Finn. They're surprised that Rachel has a boyfriend who isn't Finn, Puck dated her too! Lets not forget that. It's not like Puck lays awake late at night thinking about theses things. And so what if does or not. And so what if does and he thinks about all of them, that does not mean he wants to hear about her. He doesn't, he does not care about Rachel Fuckin Berry.

"Hell should I know." He says walking next to the tall boy.

It's 4:00 and both boys are walking through the park. They have their pads on for football and a bag slung around their shoulder. Football practice was moved to the park, because the Cheerio's needed more room to practice their routines. Coach Sylvester somehow got a deal with Figgins, so that the Cheerio's have the field after school, all of it. And the football team gets stuck with the park, and the shitty part of the park too. Both males have their helmets in their other hand as they walk step in step to the field.

"Do you think Rachel lost..." Finn carries off, looking embarrassed to carry on. The boy was always a shy when it came to these kind of things.

"Finny boy you have a girlfriend," Puck says through his smile.

Finn moves his head from side to side. "I know but, did you see the same Rachel, I and the glee club saw Monday?"

"Yes. I do recall being there." Puck says. "I even think she suggest me and her have a three-some alongside Lopez." Puck hangs his head to his friend.

Finn glances down for a second. "Did you just hear what came out of your mouth?" He doesn't wait for Puck's answer. "She suggested a three-some with you! And Santana, of all people! A Three-some!" Finn practically yells in the air.

"Will you shut your level of voice!" Puck snaps. He does a quick search around him and Finn. No one.

Good.

"Sorry!" Finn says full of sarcasm. "It's just I'm freaking out!"

"About what!" now it's his turn to cut off Finn. "Rachel!" he again doesn't wait for him to answer. Instead continuing on his speech. "Dude! She's Rachel Fucking Berry for crying out loud. I'm pretty sure her middle name is crazy."

Finn looks at Puck with a weird look. "Didn't you do like a 'Barbra flash mob' or something like that for Rachel? Isn't that caring about her?" Finn questions.

Puck recaps _that _week in his brain. "Well she did thank us all for doing the _'Barabavention'._ But I do comment that I was the one with the idea. But than Kurt somehow found out. I mean how did he? Wasn't he at that Gay school. Speaking of that, is that school Gay or does it just look Gay?..." He continues talking to himself mostly (Finn got confused after he mentioned Kurt). By this time they have both stopped walking. "-I mean how hard is it to keep a secret? Last time I ever tell Mercedes a secret-

"Look Puck as much as you don't want to admit to anyone or yourself, you care about Rachel just as much." Finn says. Finn shrugs his bag on his shoulder and walks from Puck.

_Well shit_ Puck thinks. "I do not Care about her!" Puck hisses, more to himself.

"Do too!" Finn yells back.

"I don't," Puck says in the same tone Finn had used before. Puck lets out a heavy sigh and stomps behind Finn. Puck has now caught up with Finn and is keeping his mouth shut until the end of practice.

To the left of them is shuffling of twigs, leaves and branches. Puck swings his head in the direction, knowing that someone's doing the dirty. A sly grin spreads out on Puck's face. He breaks his promise to himself when he speaks "Hey Finn! I think someone's getting their mack on." He knows someone is, because himself has done it in the overlay before. And the only reason why you go in there is because the three little word.

Finn sighs, looking at the same spot Puck is. He sees nothing but a bunch of nature and crap. He rolls his eyes and turns back to the practice field which is still another 50 yards away. But out of the corner of his eyes he see the girl he once dated. Rachel.

Noah Puckerman couldn't be more shocked then he is now, seeing Rachel Berry coming out of the overlay. The overlay! But the excitement soon fades away when the thought of her getting lost or some shit like that. Finally after staring at the small girl, he speaks. "What? Did your ball bonce into the overlay?" Puck chuckles. But the chuckle soon turns to a unexpected scowl when he sees another person walk out of the trees. Nate Miller to be exact. FYI Puck has forever hated Nate.

Nate does a little jump when he zips up his fly and buttons up his pants. He then reties his shoelace belt, and shakes his head, making his sex hair even out. He slips back on his black zip up hoodie. He doesn't even notice the two _unwanted_ viewers.

Rachel eyes roll at the sight of the two boy members of Glee Club. She ignores them both hoping they will eventually get bored and walk away. But she can't help but do a double take, when she sees a scowl on Noah's face. She tries to let it slip her mind as she brushes out her hair with her fingers. Leaves fall to the ground when Rachel dusts off her jacket. At last Rachel digs in her pocket, pulling out her pair of sunglasses.

"Puckerman." Nate calls out, when he see's the Jewish boy.

"Nathaniel" Puck nods, trying not to punch him in the face.

"Rachel" Finn says with disappointment in his voice.

"Finn" she says back with sass. "Puck" Rachel says to Puck with no emotion

Puck disconnects his glare on Nate. "Berry," he says, back with no certain tone.

"Well if you preps will scurry on, that would be great." Nate smiles. But the smile turns upside down when neither of the boys move inch.

"Go!" Rachel commands.

Puck and Finn stop staring and look at each other, waiting for the others next move. They awkwardly say their goodbyes with their heads down. After giving a long glare at Nate both boys grip their helmets and bag as they head down the field.

"You shouldn't hang out with them, you know?" Nate speaks once the two football players have made it far enough from the couple.

"I think I'm just figuring it out," Rachel speaks, picking out a leaf from her hair.

"Well good, don't want my girlfriend to be hanging out with losers."

"I'm not your girlfriend, Nate! How many times do I have to repeat that to you," she says.

"Hold up girl. You were able to be with that tall, sweaty, oaf's girlfriend but you won't be mine?" Nate feels his anger boiling over the edge.

"That's why! Finn and I didn't work out because we were all labels. I always wanted his to be Rachel's boyfriend. Or Glee Club's co-captain. I don't want us to end up like Finn and I." Rachel steps forwards filling the gap between the two. "Look," Rachel slides her shades off, looking Nate in the eye. "I may yell at you, and you may yell at me but I can feel something between us when we're together, something I haven't ever felt before." Rachel clears her throat, and her attitude. "Saying that- shouldn't that be enough? For now?" Rachel finally looks up.

Nate's lip's are pulled into a straight line, and he sighs out. He keeps his eyes on the horizon, he finally nods agreeing with the girl in front of him. Hr wraps his arms around her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. Rachel laughs, dropping her sunglasses on the ground.

"Round two." he whispers in her ear. He hoists her on his shoulder and walks into the clumped trees.

Puck peeks over his shoulders when he hears her laugh. The two of them playing around, makes him sick. And Nate of all people. He just grunts and repositions the strap of his bag on his shoulder. The image of the two. Puck shakes his head free of the thought. The thought of Rachel in the Overlay. Puck hasn't been in the overlay lately but that's no place for Rachel Berry. Opened, used and old condoms flutter the ground of the overlay. Beer and wine coolers are arranged around the place, some broken some still full. But Rachel in the overlay?

"Ugh! My stomach is not well," Puck says gripping his stomach. "I think I'm coming down with something or fuck I don't know."

"Maybe it was the bad taco's?" Finn suggests, dropping his black bag to the floor.

"I don't know but it feels all kinds of weird." Puck says with annoyance.

"Ladys! Where have you been?" Coach Bieste yells. "Twenty laps! Now!"

Finn looks at the coach but shrugs it off. "Just, If you're going to throw up on me, Warn me!" Finn says placing the helmet over his head. Puck takes a couple of deep breaths before running behind Finn.

The something Rachel feels between her and Nate is indeed something she hasn't felt before: Danger. Someone better warn her before she shatters into pieces and has nothing left to pick up. Turns out Puck has caught a virus or some sort? The symptoms sound a lot like Caring to me. I suggest he take a dose of Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the seond chapter. And I want to thank all the reviewers, meant a lot. I would log onto my email after a horrible day of school and work and find the reviews and story alerts and it just made my night! <strong>

**The end of this chapter was kind of funny(to me) I don't know why but I just had to add that last paragraph. **

**And please review it really did mean a lot when you reviewed :) And I liked the anonymous review i got from Sarah, I liked the suggestion she gave me:)**


	3. Plan A

**Breaking? Easy. Fixing? Harder. **

"Okay guys settle down," Kurt says. He motions the rest of the glee club to quiet down. "You all know why I called you here."

"Yeah in the middle of the night!" Santana yawns out.

"Why are we even here, San? We're not even in New Directions anymore?" Brittney says next to Santana.

"I don't know Britt," Santana hisses to Kurt instead of Brittney. "Why are we here?" Santana stands and pulls Brittney out of the Hummel/ Hudson home.

"Wait Lopez!" Finn calls after the Latina who has fled the area with her best friend already.

"Well she's not going to help," Artie wheels into the room with a drink in hand.

"And neither is Puckerman," Quinn speaks from Finn's lap.

"Where is he anyways?" Kurt says.

"He said that he had something better to do at this time of the night."

"Well let's get to why we are all sitting here."

"Rachel. Why else? She's getting all crazy bitch on us. She came into study hall, sat down next to me and started to rip pages out of my book!" Tina screams. "She owes me a new book!"

"Well we all know that somethings wrong with her. We need to remind her of what she loves," Kurt says. He starts to scribble something down on a notebook. The remainder of the glee club listen to the sound of the pen glide on the paper.

"So what are we going to do? We need to get her back on her feet so we can win Sectionals then Regionals and eventually Nationals," Quinn says thinking over what they have without the strongest singers in their club anymore. No Rachel, Mercedes and Santana. Rachel is the only thing that's going to help them win.

"Well we are first going to try Plan A," Kurt says

"Plan A? Please explain."

"Well tomorrow afternoon I am going to confront her. Simple." Kurt starts to gather his things up from the coffee table.

"But she hardly comes to school And when she does she's earthier intoxicated or doesn't speak," Mike speaks for the first.

"Well I hope the odds are in our favor tomorrow. Okay?" Kurt gets up and walks up the stairs.

"Kurt?" Kurt turns. "What if the plan doesn't work?" Finn asks. He hopes that it works but what if it doesn't?

"Then we move onto another plan."

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock<em>

The house has no movement but Puck has his hopes. Noah Puckerman stands outside a two story house with an envelope in hand. He brings his hands to the door again, knocking once more. Still there's no movement inside the darken house. Puck decides to leave after only a minute of waiting. He jumps down the steps of the deck before the front door opens wide. He hears no voice but he knows who's there at the doorway. He stops in his tracks and waits for the person to speak.

"What are you doing here Noah?" He hears the last part and almost about runs up the steps and kisses her.

"I uh." he turns revealing the envelope in hand. "I have this," He shows her the card. "It's uh, a card."

"For me?" she raises an eyebrow, skeptical to take it.

"Yeah, yeah." He hands her the card, and waits for her to open it up.

"It's a, uh, birthday card?" Rachel says looking at the colorful card. "Noah you do know my birthday isn't t-

"December. I know. It's just I missed it last year so I thought this could be last years card," He rubs the back of his sheepishly.

Rachel tilts her head and looks at the card.

**Happy Birthday!**

It reads making Rachel smile a bit. She opens the card

**To a girl who's exceptionally talented.**

_Happy late Birthday Rach._

"Now that I have read this card what is the real reason why you are here?" She quirks both her eyebrows waiting for Puck to talk. Rachel leads Noah into the house for the long talk Noah's going to speak.

Puck right away breathes in the smoke from the house. Eventually he coughs up a storm and his eyes sting from the smoke too. The house is dark and stuffy, all the windows are covered up by black curtains and the only light is coming from candles.

"What the hell? What's in the air?" Puck heaves out.

"Incense. Nate got them for me they're suppose to give off a _special _smell. But they're not the _smell_ Nate hoped for." Rachel says somewhere in the dark. "So why are you here?"

"Can we go up to your room? Or is it the same up there too?" Puck asks. His throat is dry and he hopes upstairs is better.

"I think it's a little bit better in smoke.. But smoke rises," She says walking to the stairs. "come on, Puckerman."

"I have no idea in hell where I'm going."

"Just follow my voice," she says lightly.

Puck walks slowly to the voice of Rachel. "Ow!"

"Yeah, watch the couch. Come on just a little ways." She stands by the stairs waiting for Puck.

"Why don't you just turn on the freckin light?" Puck asks, while sticking out his arms to try to feel his way over.

"You're already here, come on up the stairs." Rachel reaches out taking Noah's hands and leads him up the rest of the stairs.

When Puck enters the room he can tell that Rachel is really in need of someone. The lights are on causing Puck to squint at the light. Her rooms blank, it's as if someone poured white paint in her room and splattered black paint all around. Her walls are white and majority of the furniture is also white. He takes the light and looks at Rachel for the first time. She's in a tank top and tiny shorts that look like underwear almost. Her brunette hair is in a lose bun with strands of her hair falling out of the bun. For once she isn't wearing as much make-up as she has before. She walks to her bed and falls into her black sheets.

"So? What do you need?" Rachel asks. She rolls around in her bed and yawns when she has found a comfortable spot. "What do you seek?"

"I seek what the hells the matter with you"

"That doesn't even make sense Noah," she replies.

"Well let me reword it. What in the heck's wrong with you?" He strides over to the bed and takes a seat.

"What do you mean?" she turns over looking at Puck.

"I mean this," he points to the room. "you," he adds quietly. "You're different, and not even in the good way."

She lays on the bed, keeping her eyes from the boy sitting next to her. "Look I didn't ask for you're input on how to run my life. And so far I've been okay."

"Okay? You're not even close to okay. I know you are not happy with Nate. Hell! You haven't even met the real Nate Miller yet!"

"Who are you to question if I am happy or not!" Rachel jumps to her knees. "Do you even know how I am when I'm truly happy?"

"Yes! I do. That week in Sophomore year. That week when we dated. You were happy! And I haven't seen you that happy since! Not even with Hudson." Puck has now got to his feet pacing the room. "Hudson," he says quietly. "Hudson!" he yells. "You're doing this all for Finn aren't you?"

"Finn? Seriously? Don't bring him in this! I don't give a rats ass about that boy," Rachel crawls through the black sheets. She comes to the edge and stands on her knees looking straight at Puck. "This is not about Finn Hudson."

"Then what is it about? Is it because you haven't got a solo? Or maybe you're dad's don't care that much about you?"

Rachel flinches at the insult that felt much like one too. She softens her face a little looking downward at the carpet floor. "Out." she says barley over a whisper.

"What?"

"Out! Now!" Rachel stands moving Puck out the small doorway of her room.

When Puck gets to the door way he freezes not moving an inch further.

"Go!" she screams in his face. He can almost feel the spit on his face.

"No!" he says in the same tone. "I'm not going any where!" He can see the blood boil to her face, anger. She takes a step forward, filling the gap between them. Puck looks down waiting for Rachel to do something. She stands on her tip toes and whispers right in his face

"Go." She says it against his lips. Their lips touch just a bit making Puck lick his lips a little.

They both stay in that position for awhile. Noah waiting for Rachel to give up. Rachel waiting for Puck to go away, leave.

They both don't know who did it but they're suddenly kissing each other. Puck's hands mess with Rachel's hair tugging, pulling everything. Rachel's hands fall from his jawline to his stomach, tracing her hands up and down his biceps.

"Rach, we-

"N-no talking." she whispers against his lips. And Puck does just that, he doesn't speak.

Puck's hands run down her sides coming to her backside. He lifts her up, still kissing, he takes them both to the bed. He pushes Rachel on the bed and crawls onto her. She smirks pulling him down by the collar of his shirt. Noah's hands dig under Rachel's body, picking her back up. Her legs instantly wrap around Puck she moans a little at the contact. He carelessly takes out her hair-tie from her hair, freeing her brown locks. Rachel touches her forehead against Puck's breathing Puck's sent in. Her eye's open seeing Puck staring back at her.

"Noa-

"No speaking, remember?" He stops her protest with a kiss, and a lot of them.

Puck's eyes open slowly. He rolls over yawning, then he remembers where he is. He get's up searching for the small girl. But finds nothing except an empty bed. His mind takes over now, telling himself that she's down stairs or she's taking a shower. He get's up walking quietly to the bathroom door first. He peers in the bathroom seeing nothing but...nothing at all. He sighs and makes his way down the stairs It's still dark inside the house but there's enough light to see where you are going.

"Rach?"he calls into the quiet house. He shuffles over to the kitchen area but finds nothing. "Rachel!" He yells into the empty house. "You got to be kidding!"

* * *

><p>Rachel left the house sooner then Puck thought. It was still during the night when she rolled out of the bed where Puck was sleeping. She slipped into a pair of jeans and pulled on a sweater and ran out the door. She walked. And walked. After reaching the school she walked the deserted halls of McKinley. Her body sent her to the girls locker room, where she took a long, hot shower. Thinking of the big mistake she just made. Her body begin to get hot so she exited the shower. By the time she got dressed the halls had started to fill with students. Rachel brushed her hair with her fingers trying her best to get rid of the knots.<p>

She enters the hall with her hair still wet. The air is cold from the students entering the building. Rachel shivers from the cold air. Her eyes spot her best friends by their lockers. She passes them and gives them a eye roll. She didn't say they were still her best friends.

"Rachel!" Kurt says trying to get the young girls attention. He holds his books close to his small body while he pushes through the crowd of students. "Rachel! Rachel Berry!" he screams.

"What!" she yells back to him. But she continues to walk the other way from him.

"Will you just wait?"

"No." She turns back to tell him. She whips her body to the front and walks more frisky. Suddenly Azmio appears and throws a slushy in Rachel's way.

"Your looks change, but you're still the same loser!" He laughs walking away from her.

Rachel turns around and tries to hit Azmio but Kurt stops her from doing anything else.

"Rachel, stop And think about what you are doing and if it's going to help," Kurt says wrapping his arms around her. "Why don't we get you cleaned up"

"Yeah. Thanks Kurt," she mumbles and disconnects the embrace. She turns on her heels and walks back to the locker room.

"I'll help!"

Rachel turns, stopping Kurt in his tracks, "No! No, I'll take it from here."

She walks through the crowd of teenagers who are eying the Jewish girl. Before entering the locker room she can see Finn by his locker intensely staring at her. But she quickly dismisses it. First she takes off her sweater leaving her only in her tank top. She cleans off the slushy chunks and starts to wash off the sticky residue from her face and hair. Then the door opens and Kurt walks in.

"I told you I don't need your help." She finishes washing her hair.

"I didn't come to help. I came to talk- Rachel what are those!" he shrieks. Rachel looks down seeing her scars on her wrists.

"Well?" he quirks an eyebrow.

"It's cuts. Don't you watch discovery health." Rachel says. Then she throws her sweater over she shoulders and stomps out of the bathroom.

Kurt soon follows the singer and stops when he see's Finn.

"So?" Finn asks.

"Time for Plan B." He says watching the girl run off. Right then Puck busts through the school entrance .

* * *

><p><strong>So chapter there is chapter three. And I was going to add some smut but decided against it. <strong>

** Whats really hard for someone whos dealing with what rachel's dealing is admitting they need help from people they love. **

**But anyways thanks for reading :)**


	4. There was a whisper

**Breaking? Easy. Fixing? Harder.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel!"<p>

"What?" Rachel asks. Her tone is annoyed, clearly not wanting to talk at the moment but Puck still tries.

"Rachel!"

"What?" She turns and yells into Puck's face.

"Will you stop and look at me?" He reaches out trying to stop the girl in front of him.

She turns into a empty classroom. She closes the door behind him when he enters the room. The door shuts with a slam. She closes the blinds until the room is completely dark. The only light is coming from the hallway through the window on the door. Puck stays in his spot by the door, and waits for Rachel to talk.

"Well?" Rachel asks impatiently. "you're the one who wants to talk, so talk."

"You came in here first.I'm sure you want to talk too." Puck weaves his arms into a cross against his chest.

"Well for starters, last Night was a big mistake. Nate can no-

"Nate?" Puck practically yells out. "God damn girl! Why can't you get this through your stubborn skull that he's bad news? And we didn't do anything but make out!"

"And you're not?" She says ignoring the last part. Puck can see her moving her head side to side in the little light in the room.

"That was a long time ago! I'm different now! I had a kid!"

"Yes! You had a kid , you got a girl pregnant at age fifteen! You're not different." the sound of moving desks tells Puck that Rachel's moving around.

"I am- I'm trying to, okay," Puck says.

"That's... not enough," Rachel sighs, before continuing. "We had this conversation yesterday. I am happy with or with out Nate. And I don't need you or the glee club. They don't need me, they seemed happy all summer long with out me." Rachel walks across the room, making sure she doesn't touch Puck when she passes him. "Promise me something?"

Puck clenches his fists, keeping quiet. He only breathes as an answer. "Promise, promise me that you will forget last night." Puck hears her walk to the door and open it. The light from the hall way enters the room. "Promise." Noah can see Rachel's shadow as she exits the dark room.

"Fuck!" Puck kicks his leg in the air. His foot comes to contact with a desk and it tips over. The one desk hits another and another, causing a domino affect in the room. "Shit," Puck says tiredly before scrambling out of the room too.

Puck swings open the door, his face get's hit with light and his ear's hears the conversations around him. He notices the looks he gets from the students, then he realizes he is frowning and has his eyebrows in a scrunch.

"Puck!" A female voice shrieks.

Puck turns and ignores the voice and continues down the hallway.

"Wait Puck!" Kurt catches up with Noah, settling on a slow pace.

"Okay I am going to go over the plans that we have made last night when you had better things to do" Kurt uses air quotations on the last part. "So we have failed at plan A and now are going onto Plan B, which is-

"Girl voice I really need you to stop talking to me. I need some alone time before I punch something or someone, maybe you." Puck glares at Kurt.

"Well-

"I don't want anything to do with Rachel," Puck says flat, pushing through the crowd.

"Who said anything about Miss. Berry?" Kurt says trying to be innocent.

"Yeah and I'm a virgin," Puck chuckles before stealing Azmio's slushy and pouring it on Jacob Israel. Azmio laughs at first until he realizes Puck stole his cold beverage.

"Hey!" Azmio grunts, and folds his arms across his chest. Puck rolls his eyes and stops in his tracks to look at Azmio. "Well, well Noah Puckerman has finally slushied a person in how many months? What did your boyfriend break up with you?" Azmio asks, eying Kurt.

Kurt gulps, holding his binder close to his chest. His hands go pale from the tight grip he has on his binder.

"Shut up Azmio!" Puck snaps to the darker boy. "Are you mad because you found out Karofsky had a crush on Kurt and not you," Puck says leaning against a locker, casually.

Kurt widens his eyes, clutching his books tighter. "Puck!" Kurt say through his tightened teeth. "Shut up!" he says each syllable one by one.

"Or are you mad because you-

"Puck!" Kurt kicks the Jewish boy.

"Motherfu-

"Come on!" Kurt gets a hold of Noah's ear and drags him away from the black boy.

"Ouch, let go you-

"Finn, a little help," Kurt begs to Finn.

Finn does a double take when he see's his step-brother holding onto his best friends ear. "What happened?" Finn asks. He walks over and pushes Puck into the choir room.

"Rachel, and Azmio is what," Kurt answers for Puck who's staring into mid air.

"Ohh," Finn says, realizing.

"It's not about Rachel, or that damn mother-

"Okay!" Kurt clasps his hands together and laughs nervously. "I have plan B, Finn!" he says drawing the conversation in a different direction.

"And what is it?" Finn asks, walking past Puck and next to Kurt.

"Well what does Rachel like more then anything?"

"Me," Finn says smiling.

"No," Kurt shakes his head slowly. "Music, and music assignments. I have no idea why I didn't think of this sooner," Kurt squeals unable to hold in his excitement.

"Think again Blondie," Puck says. Kurt looks around for the blond, maybe even Sam. "Rachel says she doesn't need glee club hint: she's quitting."

"No! She wouldn't. She's not!" Kurt says moving his books away from Puck as if he's going to take it away. As if the books are Rachel.

"Well she is," Puck grabs Kurt's latte which has grown cold. "Thanks for the latte Beyonce," Puck calls over his shoulders as he walks out the choir room. He tips the cup up, emptying out the last drop of coffee into his mouth. He drops the cup into the trash on his way out of the room.

Both Finn and Kurt watched in silence as Puck walked out the door. "Well, he's not going to be any help now," Finn says. He runs his hands down his face gently.

"How do you know that?" Kurt asks. Kurt makes his way to the piano and writes down a note.

Finn watches closely as Kurt writes the note and seals it into a envelope. "Who's that for?" he says, not answering the question Kurt asked.

"Mr. Schuester telling him that he should assign an assignment for the glee club. I just need Rachel to stay long enough"

"I don't know Kurt. I think we should just leave her alone for awhile. Right now she's not going to want our help. Rachel needs to be left alone until she figures out she's... Broken," he shrugs picking up his bag and following Puck's foot steps out the door.

"Psh, like I'm going to listen to a person who thought you can get pregnant via hot tube," Kurt says to himself as he drops off the note in the choir teacher's office.

* * *

><p>The only sound come's from her feet. Her shoes are kicked to the side of the stage where her bag and jacket is too. The stage lights are on shinning onto her skin. Her skin sparkles from the light, her eyes sparkle. Her hands dance on the surface of the black Baldwin, her fingers leaves a trail. She circles the piano until she has reached the bench and the white keys. They're so white it hurts her to look at them. Or maybe it just hurts to remember what it felt when her fingers touched the keys' playing a soft melody into the air. She dismisses the memory quickly, her body turns to where the audience would be. She can't see anything from the bright lights; she likes it. Just being on the stage causes her heart to play a note of it's own. Her mouth open's a bit, letting the air enter her already dry mouth. Quietly she steps backwards to the piano. Sitting, she hesitates before pressing a key. And after she begins to sing softly.<p>

_**I feel so alone  
>I feel so cold<strong>_**  
><strong>_**I want to fly  
>Take off to the sky<br>It's so cold  
>It's so cold<br>It's so cold**_

_**There was a chill**_  
><em><strong>There was a sound<strong>_  
><em><strong>There was a whisper<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I found<strong>_  
><em><strong>It went along<strong>_  
><em><strong>Searching<strong>_  
><em><strong>It will return while I stay<strong>_

_**I feel so alone  
>I feel so cold<br>I want to fly  
>Take off to the sky<br>It's so cold  
>It's so cold<br>It's so cold**_**  
><strong>_**  
>There was a chill<br>There was a sound  
>There was a whisper<br>That I found  
>It went along<br>Searching  
>It will return while I stay<strong>_

___**There was a chill  
>There was a sound<br>There was a whisper  
>That I found<br>It went along  
>Wandering<br>It will return while I stay  
>Searching<strong>_

_**There was a chill**_  
><em><strong>There was a sound<strong>_  
><em><strong>There was a whisper<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I found<strong>_  
><em><strong>It went along<strong>_  
><em><strong>Searching<strong>_  
><em><strong>It will return while I stay<strong>_

_**There was a chill**_  
><em><strong>There was a sound<strong>_  
><em><strong>There was a whisper<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I found<strong>_  
><em><strong>It went along<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wandering<strong>_  
><em><strong>It will return while I stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Searching<strong>_

By now the piano keys are wet with tears. She hiccups from the tears running down her face. She places her face directly in her hands as the rest of her tears fall down.

In the seats of the auditorium Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Mike watch the whole performance.

"She is messed up isn't she?" Tina says, feeling guilty of what she said of Rachel a couple days ago.

"Kurt was right she's different, completely." Mercedes swallows thickly. They all keep their views on the girl on the stage.

"The worst part is that she doesn't even know that she's hurting inside," Mike says. "Yeah she's singing a sad song and crying but she won't admit to anyone that she needs help," Mike says slowly.

"I think I'll go talk to her," Artie says rolling away from the three.

"Wait!" Mercedes whispers quickly. "You can't. You can't do that she'll just freak on us and run away. She won't want to talk."

"It just needs to run it's course right now," Tina says.

"Run it's course?"

"We just need to leave her alone until she comes out of it."


	5. Glad you feel the same way

**Breaking? Easy. Fixing? Harder.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rachel!" Rachel turns seeing it's Mercedes.<p>

"What?" she asks hitting pieces of paper on the floor.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and you know have a sleepover like old times?" Mercedes says shrugging her shoulders.

"In order to go to a sleepover you have to be friends. And how you've treated me I do not really consider you as a friend nor do you," she hums out, then bows and stalks forward.

"Shit, I tried, Kurt," Mercedes confesses to her diva friend. "There's no point of helping someone who refuses it." She starts to turn but Kurt grabs her arms, tightening his grasp on her. "The point is," he says mincing her own words, "she doesn't know she's broken. We need to help her see what is." Kurt sighs when he gets no where with Mercedes, he can see that the girl standing in front of his has her mind made up. And that is to stay out of Rachel's business, ironic because she calls herself a gossip queen. "Can you just promise you're an ally in this plan?"

Mercedes tears her eyes from Kurt, glancing where Rachel walked and respired a breath of frustration. _This white girl is messin' up Glee Club._ "Yeah, yeah, I guess. Just don't push that girl, got it!" She pointed a finger to Kurt, threatening to push the girl over the edge, which is what the opposite of what he wants.

Kurt promises by loosening his grip on her hand. "Thank you," is all he can manage before fetching Finn to explain what he has so far in his plan.

* * *

><p>"You think you're so sly and smart, huh Berry?"<p>

Rachel knows the voice-has come custom to the vicious things the blonde has thrown her way over the years. Not this year, though.

Rachel shrugs, focusing mainly on her task in front of her: Maintaining her balance on the curb, keeping her arms wide to keep balance as she places foot in front of foot. "I wouldn't give me all credit for being sly and smart, you were the one who kept the secret of Beth's dad a secret. I count that as sly." Rachel analyzes the shadow beside her stiffen. Rachel hops forward on the curb, her body swaying side to side as she plants her right foot on the curb. "But all the money goes to you for being smart enough to convince Hudson that he got you pregnant via hot tub." She lifts her head up, spinning on her right foot to see Quin clenching her jaws shut. She raises her hands up clapping slowly, "Give this genius a medal of some sort!"

"You bitch!" She shrieks, lunging forward to the Berry.

The brunette takes a thoughtful step to the side, letting Quinn spiral out into the parking lot."Hey, sweet cheeks I didn't start it am just ending it." Rachel smirks, letting the small smile linger as she walks away from the blonde.

Rachel never hated the blonde cheerleader, never had and probably never will. She doesn't have the will to hate anybody. She may dislike them, or be perhaps... jealous...? But never hate anybody even how much they say behind or to her face.

The truth is, being what she is now, the blonde streak in her hair, the attitude, and the chance of being under the influence, all in all she feels free and comfortable. There's no one to prove to since her parents bailed on her. No duties of clubs weighing down on her tiny shoulders. Not a constant nag in her brain telling her she has to be popular and liked (the drugs may have played a part in that). And no one to hurt if she was to do a wrong doing. Yeah Nate, but he does wrong all the time, he'd just be a hypocrite if he were to hold it against her.

If that was all so, then why does she have this empty feeling in the pit of her stomach, and a picture of a mohawked boy replaying in her head.

"Fuckin' out of my head!" Rachel yells, banging her head against a row of lockers. Teenagers look on, but Rachel doesn't care- the hippie ya-ya shit has all the fucks she gives blowing out the window. See it wasn't all bad, she could be who she is, but then there goes the mohawk boy flashin' behind her eyes as she tries to assure herself that she is fine.

Thinking. She's thinking, and it's not a good sign, because once you start thinking you start feeling and that is exactly what she's trying to avoid. Nate she needs Nate, no- she desires Nate, she had no need for him.

Digging in all her pockets she fishes out her phone, dialing the number as she kicks a piece of paper on the floor.

"What?" he groans out into the speaker.

"Come get me, now!" she orders.

"Nope."

"Cool, I'll be in the ba-Nope?!" she fumbles with the phone. The Jewish girl is loosing patience with the day, getting ready yell in someones face. Feelings are bubbling up inside and it's scaring her as she see's the Mohawk boy turn the corner of the hall.

"I ain't getting you," he yawns out in the phone but gets interrupted by a bark.

Rachel's eyes go wide as she twirls around from Puck and gives all care into the conversation. "Are you in my house!?"

"Yeah," he says so calm and nonchalantly, Rachel thinks he's growing to be comfortable with her. "And I found a guys jacket in your room and your bed has the ghost of a guys smell."

"What do you want?" Rachel urges on with the conversation, walking briskly away from the nearing Jewish boy.

"Tell me who it was and I'm better," he states.

"We didn't have sex!" she whisper yells as a duo walks past her in the hall.

"Who was it?"

Rachel sucks on her bottom lip, tasting the trail of cigarettes on her lips. "No o-one," she chokes out as she collides with the devil himself.

"Just tell me, Rach!" she shouts.

She's certain, Puck heard the voice and already extinguished the voice too. "No one important to me!" she screams, oblivious to what she is saying and how it will affect the person in front of her.

Nate is on the other side babbling away already happy with her answer, but that doesn't matter, Rachel's distracted. He should have already known that the make-out-hook-up was nothing and she even made him promise her it was. To forget and move one. But with the look sported upon his face, Rachel knows he had yet to forget and move on. It's for both of their own doing, right...?

But what he does next surprises Rachel. "I'm glad you feel the same way." There is no sarcastic voiced with it, no hurt no anger, nothing. He even made sure to whisk a smile on his face, before brushing past Rachel.

"I-uh," she mumbles, the worthless words rolling out of her mouth. She just got hit with her own arrows and well, it stings.

"Where you at babe?"

the words pull her out of her trance as she mutters directions before stumbling out of school, getting ready to punch someone and cry too.

When outside the roar of Nate's car distracts her from the teenagers to the side of the parking lot. It's the glee club, who else could it be?

Rachel is unaware that they are whispering to each other about the girl as if she were they're own reality show.

Nate swerves to the side, opening the door from the inside for Rachel to crawl in. "Where you wanna go?" he asks once he hits the road.

"Liquor store, I wanna have a party, tonight."

Nate whistles as she pulls out in front of a old couple on the road. "On a school night, what a rebellious little school girl we have here," he chuckles out.

Rachel can't help the smile stretching on her face as she steals the sunglasses from his head to her own. The feelings that are bubbling up are succumbing as she starts to feel the danger and rush of Nate take over her body.

His dirty blonde hair flies in the wind as he speeds through Lima, one hand on the wheel the other on Rachel's thigh. He drags out a cigarette from his pack and starts to smoke, trailing behind them like dust as he flies through town.

"Who do you all wanna invite to the party?" he inquires, looking to Rachel for a moment.

"Everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back.. haha. Dedicated to ScottishGleek1998, because it it wasn't for herhe's comment I probably wouldn't have even remembered this story. After reading her comment i got in an email i looked up the story and was like 'this is pretty good, i need to write another chap' But then i forgot my password, haha. Anyway there it is hopefully i can upload soon. **


End file.
